


The Green-Eyed Monster

by ParchmentandQuill8



Series: We'll Get There in No Time [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParchmentandQuill8/pseuds/ParchmentandQuill8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody was entirely sure how, but there were two Leonard Snarts on the Waverider. There were two key differences between them. First, the new Leonard is from the future. Second, the future version wore a shiny new wedding ring on his finger. Sara corners this future Leonard and persuades him to tell her about his wife. Jealousy ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This story fits really nicely into my "We'll Get There in No Time" series. It probably would occur a few months before "Only a Matter of Time" (when their future daughter Rory boards the Waverider).

**This is based off of a post on Tumblr, which you can find[here](http://captaincanarygotmelike.tumblr.com/post/145609123787/just-imagine-3)**

* * *

 

Nobody was entirely sure how, but there were two Leonard Snarts on the Waverider. The second one had appeared in the middle of the main deck while the team prepared for a mission. He claimed to be from the future, sent to aid them with their task.

Rip had immediately banished the current Leonard to his quarters, all while blundering on about “damages to the timeline” and “potential paradoxes”. Leonard had argued with Rip, but when his future counterpart agreed with the captain (which instantly silenced the entire team because since when did Leonard ever agree with Rip?), he finally conceded and left the main deck.

That left Sara to observe this new Leonard and figure out why the hell he seemed so different. Sure, he was a few years older, seeing as his face was a bit more lined and his hair had more grey, but neither of those things were what separated him from the current Leonard. Sara couldn’t figure out what it was and it was driving her crazy.

She watched him argue with Rip over the details of the mission, having to fight practically tooth and nail for every change he tried to make.

“Why on Earth would we do that?” Rip exclaimed after one particularly unorthodox suggestion of Leonard’s.

“Need I remind you, Rip,” Leonard said, placing his hands on the table to lean closer to the captain, “that _you_ are the one to send me here. _You_ decided that you would need my help, so I suggest you shut up and accept it.”

Sara didn’t hear Rip’s response, though, because when Leonard had moved, the gleam of something shiny and metallic had caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the object, but only when Leonard let his arms fall back down to his sides did she realize what it was: a wedding ring.

Sara felt her breath get caught in her throat as a flood of unfamiliar emotions washed over her.

She stayed silent until the meeting was over and Rip had dismissed the team to go prepare for the mission. Sara over to the future Leonard, who had positioned himself in his present counterpart’s seat. She sat next to him, glancing down at the band on his ring finger. It was simple, as far as wedding rings go. The metal — which was darker than typical rings, perhaps titanium or tungsten — was shiny and new-looking. Sara thought it suited him rather well.

“So who’s the lucky girl?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Sara sighed. “And here I thought you’d just tell me.”

“Don’t wanna cause damages to the timeline. You heard Rip.”

“So you’re just not going to tell me anything, not even her name?”

“Now you’re getting it.” Leonard smiled at her and Sara felt her heart pang. She couldn’t figure out why for a second until she realized that the expression on his face was not his usual smirk, but an actual smile. She’d never seen him smile before.

Sara stared at him for a moment before composing herself and asking, “Well, would you at least tell me about her? Do I know her?”

“I would certainly hope.”

“Where did you two meet?”

“Right here, we spoke for the first time on the Waverider.”

For some reason, anger was bubbling up in Sara as she thought about the prospect of having watching Leonard fall in love with another woman - someone she apparently already knew. She couldn’t figure out why that thought was bothering her so much, but it was.

She huffed out her irritation and shook her head to clear her mind.

“Fine, what does she look like? Is she pretty?”

“So beautiful I couldn’t possibly describe her.”

“Try.”

“Well, her hair is blonde,” he began, and Sara’s scowl didn't go unnoticed by Leonard, “And her smile, yeah, she’s a charmer alright. That smile could brighten an entire room if she wanted it to. She doesn’t smile too often right now, but she will. You’ll just have to wait. 

“Her eyes are deep blue, almost turquoise. I’d never seen eyes that color until I’d met her. Every time I look at her, I get lost in them. At first, I hid how much I wanted to just stare into those eyes of hers because I knew she wouldn’t like it, but now, she doesn’t mind. She knows what they do to me too. Anything she wants and she just has to turn her eyes on me and she’s got it.”

“Wow, it sounds like she’s got you wrapped around her finger.”

“From the moment we met.” Leonard smiled again and Sara felt her heart turn upside-down at the sight of it. “But that’s not even the half of it. She’s more than just a pretty face. I’ve never met a woman that brave or strong. You better hope you don’t get between her and something she care’s about, because there wouldn’t be anything left when she’s done with you.”

“She sounds great.” Sara said, feeling an unfamiliar prickling in her gut.

“It’d be tough to find anyone greater than her.”

At that point, Sara, who knew she’d wouldn’t be able to contain her emotions for much longer, excused herself to get ready for the mission. She could feel Leonard’s eyes following her as she left, but she refused to look back.

* * *

 

Leonard would tease Sara about it later, saying that she should have known who he was talking about. Sara would just smack his arm and tell him to stop being an idiot.

“Jealousy is an interesting color on you.” Leonard would say.

“If you would have just told me who you were talking about, I wouldn’t have been jealous.”

“Where’s the fun in that? Anyway, it’s not like I was being subtle.”

He smirked at the thought of the ever-so-clever Sara, in her state of badly concealed anger and jealousy, failing to notice his hints.

“So all that stuff you said was about me?”

“Yes, and you had absolutely no idea.” Leonard replied somewhat proudly.

“I didn’t know my eyes had such an effect on you.” Sara purposely widened her eyes, staring into Leonard’s.

“Liar.” Leonard took a step closer to Sara, their hips grazing.

“Yeah.” Sara smiled teasingly before she placed her lips on his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed this, and special thanks to nyxisis on Tumblr for the idea!


End file.
